shining el hermano sobre-protector
by thomjay95
Summary: bueno shining puede ser sobre-protector como cualquier hermano no creen todos


todo comenzo un dia normal en ponyville twilight salio abrir su buzon y revisar el correo ahi en las cartas eran algunas facturas

,otra de sus padres y ect pero se emociono cuando le llego una de su hermano y su cuñada y decia asi:

estimada twiligth le escribo que yo y

cadence pasaremos una semana en

ponyville porque vamos haber la

alcandesa para ver los planes de

la fiesta de la lluvia meteoros ahi

cuando tengamos tiempo te iremos

haber .

hmmaps shining armor

despues de leer eso twilight se puso muy emocionada al saber

que su hermano y su cuñada venian de visita a ponyville

en una hora mas tarde llego el momento twilight fue al estacion

de trenes y cuando llego vio que venia el tren de crystal

cuando se detuvo se escucharon trompetas 2 guardias de cristal

y derrepente salio shining y cadence -su majestad-decia la pareja mientras se enclinaban delante de ella twilight hizo lo mismo-majestades-dijo twilight oh vamos twily no es necesario

ser tan formales si nos conocemos bien -dijo shining armor mientras se vuelve a su postura luego le hizo seña alos guardias de cristal que se suban al tren -que bueno verte de nuevo twilight- dijo cadence mientras lo abrazaba -a mi tambien me alegro-dijo twilight luego shining y cadence fueron a dejar sus cosas en su casa ahi despues cadence

decidio ir haber a la alcaldesa para organizar los planes de la lluvia de meteoros que habra en ponyville mientras tanto ahi spike paso tiempo con shining jugando cartas mientras tanto twilight salio a caminar hasta

que se encontro con un pegaso de color naranja medio claro con cabello azul oscuro de puntas paradas y su cutie mark era un escudo azul con

un relampago dentro ella lo reconocio pronto ahi twilight corrio hacia el-flash que bueno verte-dijo twilight alegremente dirigiendose a flash-twilight a mi tambien me da alegria verte otra vez-dijo flash mientras la recibe con un fuerte abrazo -que haces aqui?- pregunto twilight-bueno el capitan me dio el dia libre-respondio flash ahi los 2 comenzaron a conversar ahi la invito a comer pasaban un buen rato juntos

despues de 3 dias mientras cadence estaba ocupada con la alcaldesa revisando las organizaciones ahi shining decidio salir a tomar algo de aire fresco ahi miraba todo lo que ponyville tenia el se dirigia al parque hasta que se encontro algo inesperado vio a su hermana con uno de sus guardias deberia sentir felicidad pero en vez de eso sintio enojo y celos-¿ pero que esta haciendo sentry con mi hermana?-se pregunto

shining enojado ahi escucho la conversasion de la pareja -¿vaya asi que en la otra dimension habia una version humana mia?- pregunto flash soprendido- si y era un experto en tocar una guitarra electrica y tenia

una banda de rock-respondio twilight-vaya es impresionante ¿y canterlot era una escuela secundaria?-pregunto de nuevo

flash-si en vez de un castillo- respondio twilight mientras ellos se miran entre si ahi shining escuchaba y observa bien-esto no se quedara asi-

dijo shining mientras se iba al dia siguiente shining encontro a flash en el camino pero flash se asusto un poco cuando vio a su jefe enojado-mira sentry se que eres un buen soldado pero twilight es mi hermana y quiero

decirte que quites tus cascos sobre ella -dijo shining enojado entiendo capitan pero -flash estaba a punto de terminar lo que iba a decir hasta que shining lo interrumpe-nada pero alejate de mi hermana-dijo shining con mucha ira-si señor-dijo flash despues de hablar en otra hora flash se encontro con twilight -hola flash-saludo twilight-hola twi escucha creo que ya no puedo verte mas-dijo flash apenado-ahi twilight comenzo a sentir lagrimas en los ojos en serio?-pregunto twilight -si es

dificil de explicar esto-dijo flash- no te preocupes por eso-dijo twilight

-ok hasta aqui llegamos adios-dijo twilight mientras se aleja flash

se sentia culpable y hablo en voz baja -twilight lo siento mucho-dijo flash con un tono triste mientras se alejaba en ese mismo dia twilight decidio caminar en el parque ella sola ahi derrepente se encontro con

cadence -twilight que sucede?-pregunto cadence media preocupada-uh nada-respondio twilight con un tono triste-vamos twi dimelo ademas somos cuñadas-dijo cadence-twilight dio un suspiro-bueno es que me gusta un guardia y el dijo que no puede verme mas- dijo twilight-¿y como se llama ese guadia?- pregunto cadence-se llama flash sentry- respondio twilight ahi cadence entendio todo despues de hablar un rato cadence decidio encontralo y despues de unos minutos lo encontro con su uniforme de guardia-oh majestad-dijo flash al ver a cadence que

parecia con el ceño fruncido-oh flash quiero hablar contigo-dijo cadence- esta bien-dijo flash mientras la sigue -escucha ¿tu eras el que estaba con twilight?- pregunto cadence -si pero tuve que dejarla

aunque yo no queria era ordenes de su marido-respondio flash-de shining¿ y porque?- volvio a preguntar cadence-no lo se pero yo la amo-respondio flash sintiendose triste -no te preocupes flash creo que todo volvera como antes-dijo cadence despues de hablar cadence volvio a la biblioteca encontro a spike barriendo y shining leyendo un libro

cuando cadence llego se dirigio hacia el- shining quiero hablar contigo-dijo cadence media molesta-claro que pasa?-pregunto shining

-tu le prohibiste algun guardia ver a twilight?- pregunto de nuevo ahi shining comenzo a poner la misma cara que puso cuando penso que su hermanita se habia puesto loca en el ensayo de su boda- no entiendo de que hablas?-pregunto shining en estado nervioso-shining admitelo de una vez-dijo cadence mirandolo molesto -esta bien lo admito yo le prohibi a flash hacercarse a twily-dijo shining en voz alta y con nervios-¿pero shining por que lo hiciste?-pregunto cadence muy pasmada-bueno es

que mira todos tenemos que crecer a veces y twilight comienza

a preocuparme y tenia miedo de que unos meses o semanas el romperia y le dañaria el corazon-respondio shining bajando la cabeza de verguenza-pero ahora quizas debas hablar con ella porque esta muy triste-dijo cadence-esta bien hablare y le explicare todo -dijo shining dirigiendose a la puerta -gracias shining te amo-dijo cadence entonces antes de ir

shining volteo-y yo ati-dijo shining y comenzo a buscar a twilight despues de unas horas la encontro en una fuente llorando desconsoladamente shining se acerco y puso su pezuña en el hombro -¿twilight ?-pregunto shining su hermana dio la vuelta y ahi noto que sus lagrimas corrian -oh shining acaso quieres hablar conmigo de algo-pregunto twilight con la cabeza abajo-si es que quiero decir

que la razon que flash no te pueda ver mas es que yo le prohibi era por tu propia seguridad-respondio shining con muchos nervios al escuchar eso twilight en vez de sentir mas tristesa sintio una enorme ira-tu hiciste que flash me dejara no entiendo porque lo hiciste?-pregunto

twilight muy molesta-yo solo queria protegerte y no queria que nadie te lastimara-dijo shining medio asustado por la reaccion de su hermana -pues deja en paz a mi novio tu decidiste lastimarme entiendo que eres sobreprotectivo desde mi nacimiento pero ya estoy mayor y puedo cuidarme- dijo twilight expulsando tanta ira-twilight lo siento mucho

yo lo hacia por tu bien y no me di cuenta como te sentiste y te prometo jamas lo volvere hacer ¿podras perdonarme?- rogo y pregunto shining medio triste luego twilight calmo un poco -esta bien te perdono hmmaps ademas se que tu eres un buen hermano-dijo twilight con tranquilidad-gracias twilight eso lose -dijo shining que estaba aliviado-tengo un favor que pedirte- dijo twilight-que es?-pregunto shining el favor que twilight le hizo era que el le escriba un reporte a su tia-en ley osea la

princesa celestia y comenzo asi.

querida princesa celestia la leccion que aprendi fue

que no debo ser tan sobre-protectivo con mi

hermana a pesar de que sea la menor de mi

familia no debo meterme en su privacidad

capitan de guardia real y sobrino

en ley shining armor.

despues de escribir el reporte se lo paso a spike para que se le envie a celestia al dia siguiente flash y twilight se reunieron-flash regresaste-dijo twilight si oye debo decirte-flash estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que twilight lo interrumpe -no te preocupes si cadence hablo con shining y el lo lamenta mucho ya que fue demasiado sobre-protectivo-dijo twilight -vaya oye¿ vendras a la fiesta de meteoritos que se hara hoy dia?- pregunto flash-claro que si te vere esta noche- dijo twilight y antes de irse ella lo besa en la mejilla deja a flash sonrojado y cuando se fue flash comenzo a mover sus alas de alegria.

el fin


End file.
